


I've Longed For It

by Kuko



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 05:04:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1115852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuko/pseuds/Kuko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagami and Kuroko both stay a tad late after Riko puts them to hard work at practice. The only problem is, Kuroko can't stand not having Kagami touch him anymore and he wants to do it something about it immediately.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've Longed For It

**Author's Note:**

> This work was done by request, it's not my best although, I apologize. This is really just smut with no story line.

Damp sweat beads trickled down all of their faces, heavy gasps were spilling from their lips, and they were just plain old drained. Riko had decided that they needed to train harder, not because they weren’t outstanding already, but because they never know who their opponents in the near future might be.

After regaining the ability to breathe properly and not ragged, everyone headed to the locker room to change from their jerseys to their usual attire. Everyone leaves after being praised by Riko, except Kuroko and Kagami, in which Kagami, of course leans his back against one of the lockers, hoping to catch up with his sleep. Kuroko doesn’t want him to nap, he’s ached for his touch ever since he saw him practicing with full strength and passion.

“Kagami.” He calls out in his gentle voice, fingers reaching for a spot in his bi-colored hair, but he stops mid-way because he recollects. He recalls how unbelievable his palms look when he handles the ball, the way his thin fingers bent ever so slightly when he was flinging the ball from a distance then has it soaring through the air and into the hoop, and the way his hands clenched the hoop when he was going for one of his dominant slam dunks. Kuroko recognizes he wants those fantastic hands on him, touching him, and embracing him. The hands that were soft when their fingers intertwined with one another’s, the hand that cupped both of his cheeks when he was going in for a kiss. Those wonderful hands that Kuroko adored, he desired the touch every night.

Kagami hesitates to look up, giving him a strange glare soon after he sees the expression expanded on his face. Kuroko was one that hardly ever had an emotion on his face but in this moment his face appeared so desirable. His lips were still parted from when he called his name, light breaths tearing from his throat, and cheeks flustered pink. Kagami identifies what he wants by gazing into his eyes—or at least he thinks he does, but regardless he still wants to wait until they have the opportunity to be unaccompanied at his house.

Kuroko isn’t exactly the best at reading facial expressions so he dips his head in to catch Kagami’s lips. He couldn’t wait any longer, he kept silent about this for a while, but now it got to the point that he didn’t care if someone wandered in on them as long as their bodies became one. In fact, Kuroko kind of loved the thrill of being caught, someone seeing them doing such lewd things to each other, he half-assed grins at the scenario before drawing away from the kiss.

Kuroko places himself on Kagami’s lap to only have his ass grasped aggressively by his hands. This is exactly how he wanted, his beautifully sculpted hands delivering pleasure to him. He latches his lips once more, a quiet moan coming from him as Kagami’s masculine palms start to move his ass back and forth on his lap to grind their crotches against each other.

Kagami lets out a low grunt as his hands start to work faster, he loves the feeling of rubbing against his other half, loves the feeling of being so close to him.

“Get up.” He stops moving Kuroko against him, Kuroko’s legs stop draping around his lover’s waist as he obeys his command and removes himself from on top of him. He tilts his head to the side, strands of hair following the direction of the slant as he called Kagami’s name again, weaker than before.

“I _want_ you, now.” Kagami’s tone sounds a little more seductive, but Kuroko has absolutely zero complaints about it, it in all truth, made his throbbing erection more excited than it was before.

“Take me, then.” Kuroko feels his face heat up a bit, he never figured those kinds of words would leave his lips, but if it was for occasions like this—he didn’t particularly mind it.

Kagami doesn’t think twice about what he said so he grabs onto Kuroko’s waist, backing him up against the locker before his hands started traveling down to the waistband of his basketball shorts, teasing him, having his fingers trace around it but not bothering to push them down. His hands travel back to his waist, grip relaxing a bit before their lips presses together.

Kuroko’s eyes became half-lidded as Kagami gave him wet, sloppy, pecks, sometimes he would even suck on his bottom lip or swipe his tongue over his it, making his knees feel so powerless against them.

Kuroko blindly searches for his shoulders and when he finds them he grips them hard—he wants Kagami to know that he’s doing all the right things to him, making his lust for him feel so complete.

He wonders what it is about his kisses, he can’t determine if its how his lips move against his, how slow and full of affection they can get, or the way it turns him on past the point that he can’t stand it anymore.

Kuroko’s eyes finally close while Kagami works at nibbling on his bottom lip rather harshly as if his intentions were to abuse them. After a few long-lasting minutes of messy kisses being exchanged, Kuroko allowed Kagami’s tongue to dart into his mouth, authorizing it to explore all of his mouth, letting his saliva-coated tongue wrap around each other.

Everything was moving so fast, illicit moans were leaking every few seconds, and they irrevocably got to the point where they couldn’t take it anymore. Letting his actions speak louder than his words, Kagami grasps onto the others arm, turning him around, bending his back. Kuroko’s hands rested against the cold lockers, heart thumping while he feels Kagami toying with his waistband before finally pulling the shorts matching to his jersey down along with his teal boxers.

“Hey, Kuroko, tell me how you want it.” Kagami’s tongue started to lick his ear lobe, low groans sounding to his ear as he made Kuroko fulfilled. But there was one problem—Kuroko was too quiet to say any of those things—too soundless to tell him precisely how he _coveted_ it. Kagami was doing this on purpose—he knew this for a fact that it would be a problematic task for him to say such things, yet, he still desired for him to say them and the way his tongue was smoothing against his ear wasn’t assisting the situation either.

"Please...” Kuroko swallowed the nervousness in his throat, “Fuck me until I _can’t_ walk.” He pleaded, lowering his head ashamed of him actually obeying such a lusty command. A cocky grin spread across Kagami's face, hastily tugging off his own shorts, followed by his black boxers, as he positions his cock before pushing it inside of him. The tightness surrounding his cock is almost unbearably pleasing, he spreads Kuroko’s ass cheeks to move into him deeper—saving the force for later. Eventually he was all the way inside, a long heavy moan leaving Kagami’s lips as he moved his hands to rest on his waist. He couldn’t put this feeling into words if he tried, the tightness of it all made him want to die in pure ecstasy.

He heavily thrusted forward, receiving cries from the male under him, giving a few shaky moans himself. When he hammered in to him, all he could think about is how Kuroko’s face looked from the front—how good it must’ve been feeling for him—and how close he was until he couldn’t walk for _days_.  

One hand reached around to get a hold of Kuroko’s erected cock, squeezing it just a bit to add pressure, before his hand began to jack him off. Kuroko shivered with excitement, back arching somewhat to how he was being pleasured. Every time he pumped his cock, he would never do it any rougher than before—he would just gradually pick up the pace, loving the way Kuroko’s hitched moans echoed throughout the locker room.

After a limited amount of speedy pumps, pre-cum leaked over the head of Kuroko’s cock, the boy worn out, hair wet and matted from the sweat that poured down his body. They were both close and they didn’t need to tell each other because their bodies spoke for them.

Kagami took in one, final, wobbly breath before releasing himself into Kuroko, pounding into him a few more times to ride out his orgasm—the intense waves of pleasure. Meanwhile, his hands continued to work around the others cock until his white liquid shot onto the locker, quaking with Kagami still inside of him for a while.

The sex was better than Kuroko expected—no, better than either of them expected. They remained still for a while, letting the heavy pants spill from them, leaving their bodies still close together and as one. Kagami thought they definitely had to do this again sometime, and regretted waiting for so long to create friction together with their bodies, but it was better late than never, he thought.

Kagami licked his lips, finally pulling himself out of him, dragging up his undergarments. “Kuroko.” He called out to his partner and Kuroko turned around, eyelids heavy, wanting to close already, he responded with a lazy moan of some sort and Kagami smiled lightly. Kuroko really was low on stamina, Kagami sighed—there was really nothing he could do about that now, except let him rest.


End file.
